Typhon's Revenge
Typhon's Revenge was 2017s in-game 6th Anniversary Celebration Event. It ran from 16 February 2017 until 30 March 2017. This event (with slight differences) was previously run from 14 December 2015 until 14 January 2016. Typhon's Revenge In-game Description For more than a year, it seemed like our pilots had beaten back the danger emerging from the darkness, but recently prophets in both factions have once again been suffering horrifying dreams involving Typhon, a mythical wreaker of chaos and destruction in ancient Kobol lore. The legend tells us that Typhon will one daay "return from the darkness, claim victory from defeat and rain heavenly judgement upon the children of God, who dared sullly his name." Get ready for Typhon's revenge, attack white asteroids and redeem Typhon's shards in the event shop now. Typhon's Comets and Typhon's Asteroids Typhon's Asteroids are standard sized asteroids that are grey and black rocks with a white vein-like appearance around the surface. They appeared in 22 systems of the Veil Sector. Destroying these 500 HP asteroids had a 75% chance to triggering a Typhon's Comet to appear and rewarded the player with one of the following items: * 1x Typhon's Shard * 2x Typhon's Shards * 3x Typhon's Shards * 10% Increase Weapon Damage buff * 10% Increase Health Points buff * 10% Increase Speed buff The buffs lasted 5 minutes and any mining bosters used would increase items received. Divine Inspiration boosters would also effect the length of the boosters. Any shards were automatically placed in a player's hold, whilst any buffs would activate immediately when gained. Destroying a Typhon's Astreoid wwill also gain a player 250 experience points. Typhon's Comets were large rogue blue rocks with a blue dust trail which had a total of 10,000 health points and once destroyed by a player, they would drop 3 Typhon's Shards. These shards were automatically placed in a player's hold. Players contributing towards the destruction of a Typhon's Comet will also gain 500 experience points upon its successful destruction. The comets could be easily tracked by viewing them on the local Map as their object icon would move across the map as they drifted through the system. They drifted at a speed of 70 meters per second and instantly destroyed anything in its path, whether it be a players ship, outpost, platform or asteroid, whilst leaving the comet unaffected. If it had destroyed a player, they lost all of the durability for that ship, requiring a very costly full repair. Player's ships that are destroyed due to colliding with a comet will find their ship's equipment at 0% and they will have to repair before they can undock from any Outpost. If a comet reached the boundary of a system or should it collide with a planetoid, the comet would explode and any attacking players would lose out on any item rewards. Guardian Basestar The Guardian Basestar was an older generation Cylon Basestar (first Cylon War vintage) which had been captured by the same beings that control the drones. This 100,000 hull point ship could be found in a number of systems, flying through a system and then jumping to another system. Destroying the Guardian Basestar would see a player rewarded with between 10-15 Typhon's Shards. This ship is only armed defensive weapons, namely with 2 x point defence systems, which will be on whilst it is flying through a system. However, it will also periodically launch a wave of Drones similar to those launched by a Command Nexus (i.e. it would launch Support, ECM, Artillery and Assault Drones) which are it's main offensive armaments. Unlike Typhon's Comets and Typhon's Asteroids, if attacked but not destroyed, the Guardian Basestar will commence hull repairs if it goes out of threat thus regaining hull points. Additionally if it is under attack but reaches the points in it's flight plan where it FTL jumps and then jumps away undestroyed, players will not gain any rewards. Rewards are only granted to players who inflict damage on the Guardian Basestar which help lead to it being destroyed in the same system. Typhon's Shards and Rewards Typhon's Shards are item drops which are equal to 100 Cubits. Players could earn Typhon’s Shards from performing the following: *Destroying other players in PVP combat; *Destroying Typhon's Asteroids; *Destroying Typhon's Comets; or *Destroying the Guardian Basestar Typhon’s shards could then be exchanged for rewards in the Event Shop, Baltar's Lab for Colonials or Simon's Lab for Cylons. 2017 Event Rewards : Ammunition (these can be bought more than once) *HE-D Rounds, for strikes, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 30 Typhon's Shards); *HE-E Rounds, for strikes, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 800 merits); *HE-X Rounds, for strikes, + 25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 35 Typhon's Shards); *HE-D Medium Rounds, for escorts, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 65 Typhon's Shards); *HE-E Medium Rounds, for escorts, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 1,200 merits); *HE-X Medium Rounds, for escorts, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 75 Typhon's Shards); *HE-D Heavy Rounds, for lines, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 125 Typhon's Shards); *HE-E Heavy Rounds, for lines, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 1,600 merits); *HE-X Heavy Rounds, for lines, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 150 Typhon's Shards); *HE-D XL Rounds, for capital ships, +15% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 160 Typhon's Shards); *HE-E XL Rounds, for capital ships, +20% damage bonus (1,000 rounds for 2,000 merits); and *HE-X XL Rounds, for capital ships, +25% damage bonus and +15% power to use (1,000 rounds for 200 Typhon's Shards). Items (unless noted otherwise, can only be purchased once) * 25 x Technical Analysis Kit (cost 180 Typhon's Shards); * 100,000 Tylium (50 Typhon's Shards per 100,000 tylium. Note this item can be bought multiple times); * 2,000 Merits (280 Typhon's Shards; * 30 x Comm Access (13 Typhon's Shards); and * 20 x Tuning Kit (280 Typhon's Shards). Ship Paints (Colonial players only) * Artemis's Twilight for the Viper Mark III (950 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Spearhead Alpha for the Viper Mark III (950 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Spearhead Delta for the Viper Mark III (950 Typhon's Shards). * Typhon's Spearhead Gamma for the Viper Mark III (950 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Paladin for the Rhino (950 Typhon's Shards); * Hera's Twilight for the Raptor Fleet Recon(FR) (950 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Sentinel for the Raptor Fleet Recon(FR) (950 Typhon's Shards); * Grey Warden for the Viper Mark VII (950 Typhon's Shards); * Vermillion Guard for the Halberd (1,250 Typhon's Shards); * Azure Knight for the Aesir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Poseidon for the Aesir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Apollon's Twilight for the Vanir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Guardian for the Vanir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); and * Gaia's Night for the Brimir (2,000 Typhon's Shards). Ship Paints (Cylon players only) *Typhon's Servant for the Heavy Raider Fleet Recon(FR) (950 Typhon's Shards); *Ares's Twilight for the Marauder (950 Typhon's Shards); *Eileithyia's Twilight for the War Raider Mark II (950 Typhon's Shards); * Theia's Bane for the Wraith (1,250 Typhon's Shards); *Demeter's Twilight for the Fenrir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Kraken for the Fenrir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Phantom for the Fenrir (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Dark Legacy for the Nidhogg (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Typhon's Claw for the Nidhogg (1,500 Typhon's Shards); * Tartaros's Claw for the Surtur (2,000 Typhon's Shards); *Typhon's Henchman (if you can tell us for which ship, we'd be grateful); and *Typhon's Cold Warrior (if you can tell us for which ship, we'd be grateful). It should be noted, any reward which could be gained for exchanging Typhon's Shards, could also be gained by spending cubits. The exchange rate is 100 cubits for every Typhon's Shard required. Rewards requiring merits may not be gained by spending cubits. Typhon Titles The same duty titles from Typhon's Night for comets destroyed applied, namely: *Destroy 1 comet – Title: Comet Destroyer *Destroy 10 comets – Title: Comet Hunter *Destroy 25 comets – Title: Comet Crusher *Destroy 50 comets – Title: Comet Stalker *Destroy 150 comets – Title: Protector of the fleet. Bonus Codes (1) A redeemable code was released during the event, as part of BSGO's 6th Anniversary celebrations which awarded players with some items. If players entered '20TR17' at the log in page, they would receive the following item: * 20 x Typhon's Shards. This code was valid until 30 March 2017. (2) A second redeemable code was released during the event, as part of BSGO's 6th Anniversary celebrations which awarded players with some items. If players entered '017TR32' at the log in page, they would receive the following item: * 20 x Typhon's Shards. This code was also valid until 30 March 2017. Category:Events